GoodBye Mommy
by fizliz23
Summary: Rory has some news to tell her mother on the anniversary of her mother's tragic death. oneshot.


_This is my first fan fiction story so be nice. It's a One Shot and a future Rory-Lorelai fan fiction and Logan is also in it._

"Good-Bye Mommy"

At 26 years old Rory Gilmore Huntzberger couldn't believe how her life had turned around so quickly. She had graduated from Yale University in June 2007. The day of her graduation she had told Logan that she couldn't marry him. But after being on the Obama trail for only a year she quickly realized that she couldn't live without Logan in her life. Especially when she saw her mother and Luke dating, when he proposed and then married her mother; she realized how much she wanted that life with Logan.

Even though she was working at a small paper on the east coast and he was working in San Francisco, there relationship started to blossom again, even though they only saw each other every few months. This time was different and their relationship was even stronger than either though was possible. And then on December 24, 2008 Logan proposed again to Rory, this time she said yes. They were married just 6 months later. The ceremony was beautiful and was attended by all the important people in both of their lives. And Mitchum and Shira this time welcomed Rory into the family.

Rory and her new husband were going to move to California to live in the house Logan bought for them a while ago, but then a tragedy stoke the lives of the newly weds, Rory's mother and number one person in her world was tragically struck by a drunk driver, instantly killing her. Her mother died on October 12, 2009 only 4 days after her daughter's 25h birthday. Her funeral was attended by all the people that are important to Lorelei's two worlds, Hartford and Stars Hollow. Emily and Richard could not stop crying during the ceremony, they understood Rory's request about not putting Lorelai in the annex so that there was somewhere where everybody in Stars Hollow could visit the grave. When Rory stood up to talk she couldn't get the words out because she couldn't believe her mother was gone. Luke stayed for the funeral but moved away soon after and has not been heard of since. Rory and Logan decided to put off moving to California because Rory had to be near home.

It's now October 12, 2010 and Rory is slowly walking to her mother's grave, she has important news to tell her mother, she should have told her a couple months ago when she learned. But she couldn't bring herself here. But she was there; her husband was only a few feet away. There was a small drizzle in the air which made Rory grasp her coat to her which was becoming harder every day because of her increasing bump. She walked up to the grave that had been haunting her for so long and below the ground under her feet was her best friend. She took a deep breath and then looked down, the stone read:

_Lorelei Victoria Gilmore Danes_

_May 7, 1968- October 12, 2009_

_Loving Mother, Daughter, Wife and Friend_

_Our Fallen Coffee Angel_

_R.I.P._

Rory got down to her knees which was a hard thing to do but she had to, and placed the bouquet of yellow daisies at the bottom of the grave. She took a breath, looked down and then looked back at her the stone and said, "Hi Mom, its Rory. I hope you can hear me. I don't know if you can, but anyway, this has been one of the longest years of my life. I didn't know how I was supposed to function without you."

Tears started pouring from Rory's bright blue eyes; she wiped them and then said, "So, I have to tell you something…I am 5 months pregnant. Can you believe it, your little girl is going to have her own bundle of joy to love and take care of? It was strange because I was starting to crave fruit, just like you did when you were pregnant, like mother like daughter. Logan was so happy when I told him, and then he removed everything that is even a little coffee from the house. It was so mean, but the doctor agreed with him and told me that coffee was not an appropriate thing to have. I wish you could be here with me right now, so I know what to do. I want you to be here to greet your grandchild when he or she is welcomed into the world."

Rory sunk her head in her hands and started crying and she said through breaths, "Mom…..you….weren't…supposed…to…leave…me."

She couldn't get the rest of the words out, she spent the longest few minutes just crying, the sky started raining more; Rory felt as if the sky was sharing her pain and crying right along with her. Soon she felt a hand on her shoulder; she looked up and saw that her husband was standing above her. She turned around, her back to the grave and held out her hands.

He helped her up, and then closed her within her arms. He didn't want to let go of Rory, he kissed her forehead, lightly turned her around to face the grave, and he laced his fingers within hers and then placed both sets of hands onto her stomach. He then said, "Lorelai, I thank you for letting me take your daughter as my wife. She is the best thing that ever happened to me and she has truly transformed the person that I am. And I can not believe that she is now carrying my child, and too soon. I will be holding our child. I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

He then kissed the top of Rory's head and then said, "I'm going to go to leave you alone Ace, wave your hands when you are done. Don't take to long; the doctor says that you shouldn't be on your feet."

She pulled him towards him, kissed him on his soft lips, and then said, "I'm almost done." Logan walked away, Rory turned around but Logan, looked back on his wife. He wished that he could do something else, but knew that Rory had to deal with this on her own.

Rory closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then said, "Mommy, I found someone, and he's going to be an amazing father. I know it," Rory felt the baby kick for the first time and then she said, "The baby agrees, it just kicked fully for the first time. I love you Mommy, and you have no idea how many other people love and miss you."

She bent down and lightly kissed the stone, she smiled, waved her hands to Logan who started walking towards her. Rory then said, "Bye Mommy." She then turned around to walk to Logan. But then there was a sudden breeze and Rory could have sworn that she could smell the slight odor of coffee.

When Logan was right in front of her, she held her hands out to him. Which he took, she then placed his hands on her stomach, and placed her hands on his. He looked at her and said, "Ace, what's the matter?"

Rory looked at him and then said, "Shh, just wait a second."

She continued watching her husband, not sure how he would react. She felt the baby kick again and Logan's eyes light up. He looked at his beautiful wife and asked not sure, "Was that the baby?"

Rory nodded and then said, "Logan, that's our child."

He smiled, he kissed his wife softly, took her hand and then they walked out of the cemetery and off into the world. As they were driving away, Rory looked out into the field of graves, she then lightly whispered, "Good-bye Mommy, I love you."

_Comment PLEASE I want to know how I did. It made my 11 year old sister cry._


End file.
